


Heartache

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van can still see the unspoken words in his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

"I'm sorry, Gailardia." His lord's blood flows down the blade, down the hilt and over his hand. Van tightens his grip and holds his sword steady, not wanting to cause any more pain than he must.

His lord opens his mouth yet no words come, only a sputtering of blood that soon covers his face and neck. Van can still see the unspoken words in his eyes -- the words his lord could not speak -- and his heart breaks.

"I'm sorry," Van repeats, watching agony twist on his lord's face. He leans forward to offer him a kiss, one last pleasure amongst the pain, and tastes his lord's blood and dying breath. His lord's body shudders once then stills completely.

Van pulls away, his lord's last warmth on his lips.

"I wish I could have given you a painless death, Gailardia."


End file.
